Liebe Mit Verrat Ámame con Alevosía
by zhawn
Summary: siempre te gusto que el sol entrara por nuestra ventana" un cruel destino, un lazo obligado a estar unido junto con otro.


_¿Recuerdas cuando entraba el sol por nuestra ventana?_

_El llanto de un pequeño…ahora son dos los que lloran… _

_¿Cuándo se acabara?_

_¿Cuándo podremos ser libres? _

Miradas confundidas, roces extraños en aquella inocente piel, de nuevo el llanto pero esta vez acompañado de gritos de dolor.

_¿Recuerdas cuando sólo el sol nos visitaba en nuestro cuarto? ¿Por que siempre dolía tanto?_

El olor a pureza se esfumo cuando profanaron el inocente lugar de dos infantes. Ninguno de los dos entendía su nuevo papel, sólo se miraban confundidos; Hasta que entendieron.

Uno "actuaría" mientras el otro "observaría"

Dos puñetazos le bastaron para que entendiera su roll en esa habitación, cerro los ojos y contó hasta mil cómo le decía su hermano.

"cierra lo ojos y cuenta hasta mil, eso es lo que dura" siempre le decía su hermano cada vez que llegaba el nuevo actor principal.

-"¿que no entiendes?, tu papel es observar si sigues molestando los separare"

El viento jugaba con los suaves cabellos negros pintados que acariciaba su ya no tan perfecto y blanco rostro.

"_ya no alcanza contar hasta mil, ahora tengo que contar más" _

Ahora las miradas confundidas fueron cambiando por miradas vacías llenas de dolor, aquella inocente piel cambio a moretones y rasguños y la piel ya no era tan blanca.

El llanto fue reemplazado por gritos y gemidos que cualquiera que estuviera ahí en su sano juicio le erizaría la piel.

Los inocentes cuerpos fueron cambiando a cuerpos maduros ante las miradas lujuriosas de los actores principales.

Los años pasaron y ellos seguían siendo la sensación de la gran habitación. Por la enorme puerta entraban y salían "antagonistas nuevos" y algunos que ya no lo eran.

Para ellos siempre era "actores", por que fingían quererlos, fingían ser cariñosos y según cuidarlos.

Siempre lo mismo, uno observaba mientras el otro actuaba.

Hasta que una noche los papeles cambiaron…

-quiero que lo toques.

De nuevo esas miradas de confusión, roce de manos algo temblorosas, acercamientos de labios una bofetada al mayor " sin besar"- dijo la voz carrasposa del antagonista que fue a sentarse otra vez en la gigantesca cama, observando como en el pulcro suelo se fusionaban dos cuerpos que eran como dos gotas de agua que compartían la misma alma desecha .

Un enorme espacio separaba a los hermanos en esa cama pero no se comparaba con el enorme vacío de sus corazones.

Entro el actor en la cama ocupando el espacio que separaba a los gemelos.

-voltéate y tu quiero que te subas-dijo el actor mas viejo de todos.

Mientras el menor se volteaba para que su hermano entrara por completo en él, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar en su mente:

…_Eins… zwei…drei…vier…fünf…sechs…_

A lo que el mayor se paso al otro lado junto a su hermano, se estaba preparando para entrar en su pequeño hermano cuando sintió la brusca penetración del actor hacia su cuerpo, el mayor hizo un fuerte gemido de dolor haciendo que su hermano menor abriera los ojos asombrado al escuchar a su gemelo gemir de esa manera.

Quiso levantarse pero en eso igual sintió la penetración brusca de su hermano a su débil cuerpo que no pudo evitar escapar un gemido.

De nuevo la habitación se lleno de los ya conocidos gritos y aromas.

-creo que desde esta noche dejaras de "observar" - dijo el actor mas grande mientras cerraba la puerta dejando al mayor sollozando en los brazos de su gemelo.

"_¿recuerdas que mamá nos prometió que conoceríamos a santa? _

"_si y también nos prometió que regresaría_"

Planes rotos, mil ideas de cómo escapar de ese lugar, pero ninguna idea fue concreta. Las amenazas eran las mismas para ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de que uno saliera lastimado pero esa noche el menor al ver así a su gemelo llorando…

Su hermano no estaba acostumbrado a las embestidas tan salvajes de los antagonistas, él siempre había visto, ese era su roll en esa habitación Pero ahora su hermano mayor igual participaría y eso no estaba dispuesto aceptar.

Y los años siguieron su curso y los cuerpos fueron madurando más…

Una lagrima derramada en la almohada mientras otra embestida sacudía el ahora débil y marcado cuerpo del mayor.

El antagonista se vino rápido dentro del cuerpo magullado del chico.

… _neunzehn neunzig bis neun… zweitausend… _

Hizo un fuerte gemido mientras salía del cuerpo del mayor.

-¡ja!, abre los ojos y mira mocoso-ordeno

El menor abrió los ojos y lo que vio le horrorizo.

-eres un niño pequeño, cerrar los ojos y taparte los oídos para no escuchar gemir a tu hermano mayor-dijo con una sonora carcajada mientras terminaba de vestirse y se acercaba a la puerta.

-mañana misma hora, mismo "actor"- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al mayor. Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Caricias dolorosas, respiración agitada, lágrimas caer en una piel que alguna vez fue pura, besos tratando de curar las heridas.

"_Lo siento tanto" _

"_¿Te duele aun…tomy?" _

Las miradas temerosas y llenas de curiosidad se dieron cita en la enorme habitación, una que otra mirada era correspondida y el menor no entendía por que su hermano se sonrojaba.

-"bien, que te puedo decir… ¡disfrútalos!"-dijo riendo el dueño de ese lugar el dueño de ambos. Dicho esto cerró la puerta y con la otra mano cargaba un buen fajo de billetes que en seguida metió en su bolsillo.

Una bofetada retumbo en la habitación.

- no se puede besar- dijo el menor molesto, mientras veía a su nuevo antagonista joven igual que ellos quizás dos años mayor.

El antagonista se froto la mejilla izquierda mientras veía incrédulo al menor _"tiene fuerza"- _pensó

-pero él no lo sabía, es nuevo-entro a la defensiva el mayor que se había apartado del antagonista cuando su hermano los había separado bruscamente después del semibeso.

-pero tu si lo sabes-contesto mientras se iba a la cama y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto tímido el mayor.

-quiero besarte.

- no se puede, esta prohibido-dijo el mayor que iba hacia donde estaba su hermano y se sentaba junto a él.

-¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo el menor al momento que se recargaba en el hombro de su gemelo.

-me llamo Georg. ¿Ustedes? …¿o igual esta prohibido?-pregunto burlonamente.

Miradas de complicidad y unas cuantas risitas nerviosas estas pro parte del mayor fueron la respuesta.

-¡esta bien!, no importa. Los adivinare-dijo mientras se iba acercando a ellos.

Movimientos de caderas, sudor contra sudor, gemidos pero esta vez eran placenteros. El menor viendo los ojos cerrados de su gemelo, mientras que el nuevo antagonista admiraba las pecas de la espalda del mayor.

"_¿por que nunca me miras a los ojos?" _

"_por que me da vergüenza " _

"_y supongo que cuando lo ves a él no te da vergüenza " _

…_zehn…elf…zwölf…dreizehn… _

Las gotas chocaban con la ventana de la gran habitación, mientras el menor estaba pegado en la ventana contando las gotas que llegaban al final del marco.

Ojos irritados, mirada fastidiada.

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

Vueltas en la misma habitación

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

… _Dreißig… einunddreißig… Dreiunddreißig… _

-¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas?...empiezo a marearme-dijo el menor que se quitaba de la ventana, para mirar a su gemelo.

-de seguro estas contento-dijo el mayor

_Tic…tac…tic…tac… _

_-_no lo negare.

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¿por que no te cae bien?, es el primero que nos trata bien- cuestiono el mayor algo enfadado.

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-corrección. A ti te trata bien- contesto enojado el menor.

-eso no es verdad, es a los ¡DOS!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¡si,clarooo! Tú lo ves a los ojos y a mi no.

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¡eso no es verdad!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¡si lo es! ¡DEJA DE MENTIRMEE!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-basta

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-SABES QUE SI Y TE MOLESTA QUE TE ECHE EN CARA ¡LA VERDAD!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-Por favor, basta.

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS CUANDO ESTAMOS JUNTOS?!

-dije… ¡BASTA!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¡¿POR QUE?!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME MIRAS CÓMO LO VES A ÉL?!

_Tic…tac…tic…tac… Tic…tac…tic…tac… __Tic…tac…tic…tac…_

Mirada llena de asombro, alguien abre la enorme puerta. Cuatro ojos clavados en el nuevo intruso.

-¿dios que paso?

-ese reloj me estaba desesperando- fue su respuesta mientras iba a la cama para calmarse un poco.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?

- ¡lo siento!, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte pero te pro…les prometí que vendría- esto ultimo lo corrigió al notar la mirada seria del menor.

- no volveré a tardarme-dijo algo sonrojado.

-no te preocupes- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa y mas calmado.

-bueno tu tiempo se a corto así que será mejor hacerlo rápido- interrumpió el menor mientras pasaba por donde estaba el reloj de pared destrozado.

-eh… si est-a bien.

-¡deja de darle ordenesss!-dijo con voz algo elevada el mayor viendo a su gemelo- te guste o no él es nuestro antagonista y tenemos que hacer lo que él nos diga.

-sólo cumplo las reglasss-recalco el menor viendo al antagonista con odio.

-¡pagare mas!, si es por el dinero no te preocupes, yo pagare mas horas y…

- no eres el único "actor" en este cuarto- lo interrumpió-después de ti entraran más y más y…M-Á-S-finalizo con una sonrisa burlona.

El joven antagonista se quedo callado y volvió a sonrojarse.

-ya es suficiente William- dijo con voz seria el mayor levantándose para encarar a su hermano.

El menor vio a su gemelo decepcionado pero en seguida volvió a poner su expresión burlona.

-perdón por decir la verdad-dijo maliciosamente-pero él tiene que saberlo. ¡Dios! No creo que sea tan "inocente" para pensar que sólo tu estas con…

-¡DIJE QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE!-calló a su hermano.

-últimamente me gritas mucho-dijo el menor con la voz queda.

El mayor bajo la mirada.

-que bonito nombre- dijo Georg, para tratar de calmar los ánimos de los gemelos.

El menor lo miro y…

-gracias- dijo cruzado de brazos a pesar de la tensión del cuarto, siempre los habían obligado a decir "gracias" cuando algún actor los elogiaba.

-ahora sólo me falta el tuyo- dijo mientras se acercaba al mayor y el acariciaba la mejilla.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Su hermano se dejaba quitar toda su ropa.

…_ein…zwei…drei…vier…fünf… _

…"_Y las heridas nunca cerraran, siempre vendrá alguien para mantenerlas frescas"… _

El contacto con otra piel ajena seguía doliendo, por mas que cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes o mordiera la almohada para callar sus gritos de ayuda nada cambiaba todo era igual, las cosas ya no cambiarían no para él.

-ahora quiero que lo penetres mas fuerte, quiero escucharlo gemir mas fuerte, es una ¡ORDEN!-exigió el actor que los había obligado tocarse, el primer actor que obligo al mayor a dejar de observar.

Agitación acelerada, mejillas sonrojadas, lágrimas tocando la ya húmeda almohada…

-"perdóname"-dijo susurrándole en la oreja a su pequeño hermano, que no paraba de llorar.

-¡MÁS FUERTEE!

_Más lágrimas _

-¡QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS MASSS FUERRTEEE!

Un doloroso gemido por parte de ambos; el menor sintió como su gemelo se vino dentro de su cansado cuerpo, sentía la respiración agitada de su hermano en su cuello (esta vez no vio de frente) cuando no estaba con Georg no podía ver su rostro que era tan igual al de él.

El mayor salio del cuerpo del pelinegro se hizo aun lado y se dejo caer en la cama, le dolían los brazos, lo mismo hizo el menor se dejo caer aun lado de su hermano. Le dolía mucho las rodillas, había estado en la misma posición un buen rato y que decir de las manos que igual le dolían, noto que en sus palmas tenia marcas de sus propias uñas, dio un leve suspiro y busco con la mirada a su hermano pero este le estaba dado la espalda.

-¿Quién les dijo que podían descansar?-dijo el actor algo agitado.

-…

-da igual- se levanto de la silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y observo los desnudos cuerpos de los gemelos.

A ellos ya no les importaba que los vieran así hace tanto tiempo que habían perdido el pudor más bien los obligaron. Dio un leve gemido y salio de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerro el mayor se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y empezó a vestirse sin voltear ver a su gemelo.

-me duele mucho tomy.

Dejo de vestirse y se acerco a su hermano aun sin verlo a los ojos.

-perdóname, por favor perdóname, yo…

- no hablo de lo que acaba de pasar tomy, hablo de lo que estas haciendo en estos momentos- lo interrumpió con la voz apagada.

-¿a- a que -te refieres?

-te estas alejando de mi-dicho esto se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda mientras su hermano vio la espalda llena de moretones, rasguños incluso marcas de uñas ajenas en la piel de su pequeño hermano, que prometió defender y cuidar. Se lo había prometido a su madre cuando los abandono. Ella les había prometido que regresaría por ellos, se los dijo cuando su hermano y él tenían cuatro años, ahora habían pasado doce años y ella jamás regreso

"_no puedes culparme, ¿verdad mamá? Ya que tu fuiste la primera en romper la promesa_-pensó el mayor mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia el baño para arreglarse para el próximo "actor" por lo mientras dejaría descansar a su hermano.


End file.
